


Blooming Purple

by BattyIntentions



Series: Mr. Red [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cameras, Cock Cages, Dom Tim, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub Dick, Sub Jason, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Dick's nosy and in denial, so Tim and Jason help him work through it.





	Blooming Purple

Dick tried to subtly watch Tim and Jason while Bruce debriefed them. Something was up with the two of them and Dick was determined to figure it out. Lately, they had been spending a lot more time together. It seemed to be good for both of them, as Tim actually slept at least a few hours every day and Jason's violent tendencies had declined. He was still aggressive but he wasn't as overly brutal out on the streets. It was a relief and Bruce seemed to be pleased by the developments, but he didn't seem interested in the _why_. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on who you asked), Dick was and he wouldn't let it go until the case was solved. Sapphire eyes flickered to Jason, watching as his leg bounced and he practically glared at Bruce. He was antsy, wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Tim's face was impassive as he silently reached over and put a hand on the small of Jason's back the second Bruce turned around to type something into the computer. His leg stopped and he let out a little huff, but he'd almost immediately started to calm down. Dick quickly looked away and pretended that he was entirely invested in the debriefing when Bruce turned to face them once more. The second it ended, Tim and Jason were on their feet to leave. Bruce stopped Tim with a hand on his shoulder and Jason and Dick both watched them from the corners of their eyes, packing up a lot slower than normal to eavesdrop.

“Tim, I'll need you to stay over tonight for tomorrow's luncheon.”

“You said that I wouldn't have to attend.” Tim reminded him, obviously a little annoyed to have his freedom snatched so soon after returning from his own away mission.

“I know, but there's no getting out of it. Lucius says that your presence will be instrumental in securing the deal.” Bruce actually looked apologetic, or at least as close to it as he normally got. Tim sighed.

“All right.” With that, Bruce turned back to the computer and started reviewing and editing case files, silently dismissing all of them. Dick heard Stephanie groan behind him and Damian practically fled upstairs. He should be running too. If Stephanie got upstairs first, she would drink or hide all of the hot chocolate Alfred had promised them. Instead, Dick continued taking his time and kept an eye on Tim as he rejoined Jason. If he strained his ears just a little, he could hear what they were saying.

“Sorry about this. B really should have given me a heads up. Call me when you get in?”

“Okay.” Jason was clearly pissed that Tim was staying. If Dick had to guess, he'd say that Bruce had effectively ruined whatever plans Jason and Tim had had for the night. Tim gave Jason's hand an affectionate squeeze and Jason's tension eased a little. He got on his motorcycle and drove off. Tim watched him for a few seconds, then turned to leave the Cave. He looked right at Dick and the older man immediately looked back down at his duffel bag, acting as if he were checking its contents. Stephanie snickered behind him once Tim was gone and he turned to pout at her.

“What's so funny?”

“You! I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before.”

“I'm not jealous,” Dick hissed back, trying to ignore the warmth that had spread across his cheeks. He _wasn't_ , that was ridiculous. He was only looking out for both of his brothers. Nothing more. Stephanie leaned into Cass and giggled.

“Whatever you say,” she teased, clearly not believing him. Cass just looked at Dick fondly and shook her head softly. The trio made their way upstairs and to the kitchen, grabbing their mugs of hot chocolate and sitting down. “So, which one are you pining for? Tim? Jason? Both?” Dick nearly choked on his drink and quickly put his mug down.

“Stephanie!” Dick coughed out, caught between looking mortified and ignoring the way the question made his cheeks burn yet again. He wasn't pining. No way. He just wanted to know what was going on between them that was proving so beneficial. It was just curiosity. That's all.

“You're really determined to stay in denial, huh?”

“Talk to them.” Cass suggested, giving Dick a slightly annoyed look, as if the thought of Dick staying in denial (which he wasn't) was the dumbest thing she'd heard all day. Dick groaned in defeat and got up.

“I'm going to bed. I'll see you girls in the morning.”

“G'night then.” Stephanie practically sang back smugly and Dick had to refrain from groaning again. Cass merely nodded to him in acknowledgment and Dick headed upstairs to his bedroom. He savored his hot chocolate and pulled up a few mindless videos to watch. He needed something to help him relax before bed. Dick finished his drink and settled down in his bed. Exhaustion was starting to finally weigh on his bones when he heard a soft thump against the wall. Dick took his headphones off and listened. To his surprise, Tim's voice passed through the wall, faint but clear. Dick had almost forgotten that they shared a wall. Dick sat up in bed and pressed against the wall to listen better.

“Have you eaten and showered?”

“Yeah.” Jason's voice surprised Dick and he remembered that it was just him and Tim in this wing of the manor tonight. The thought sent a thrill through Dick and he bit his lip. “Fuck, it's not fair. You shouldn't even have to go that stupid luncheon.” Jason was still ticked off it seemed. Dick heard Tim sigh.

“That's just how things go.” Silence and Dick assumed that Jason was probably sulking, scowling, or some mixture of the two. He wondered if Tim had him on a video call. “You know, just because I'm not home doesn't mean you can't get at least a little of your reward. As long as you ask properly, that is.” Dick felt his mouth go dry from the sultry tone of Tim's words just as much as the words themselves. He wasn't sure what he'd thought was going on between them, but this was beyond his guesses. Silence followed yet again and Dick wondered if maybe he'd been wrong. “What's wrong sweetheart, don't want to ask over the phone?” A grumbled reply that Dick couldn't hear and Tim chuckled. “Louder sweetheart, I couldn't hear you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not the goal right now,” Tim easily retorted. More soft speaking, this time on Tim's part.

“Please can I have my reward, Sir?” Dick was blindsided by the words. Tim, on the other hand, made a pleased sound.

“Good boy,” and that had Dick's breath hitching, “now lower the camera so that I can see all of you. That's it, perfect.” Dick pressed himself even closer to the wall. “Take off your cock cage now, the spare key is in the nightstand drawer next to the lube.” Dick could hear the moan that slipped out from Jason when he'd freed himself. “On your back...Good boy.” Jason whined at the praise and Dick felt his own hand drifting into his pants, cupping his hard on. He couldn't even recall _when_ he'd gotten hard but it was impossible to ignore now. “Get your hand all nice and slick.” Dick hopped to grab his bottle of lube and poured some in his hand, slicking it up and listening for Tim's next command. Blood was rushing through his ears and the sane part of his mind was telling that this was a _horrible_ idea. Dick chose to ignore it. “Start slow. Use your other hand to play with those pretty nipples of yours.” Dick let out a soft moan at the same time that Jason keened. “Mmm, did you switch to the rings just for me?”

“Y-Yes Sir.”

“Wish I could have gotten to play with them tonight. Tug on them for me.” Jason moaned and Dick could hear Tim's answering moan. He was jerking himself off too, no doubt to the same slow pace he'd set for all of them. Tim kept spouting praise as Jason kept up the pace and Dick was going insane with need. It sounded like Jason was too, if his increased volume was anything to go by.

“P-Please Sir, I wanna come.” Jason sobbed out, desperate and beyond needy. Dick felt like he was hovering on the edge, breathless and waiting, for what he didn't know.

“Then come for me like the good boy that you are.” The words shot through Dick like lightning and he came hard, unable to completely smother the moan that slipped out. He panted, trying to catch his breath as Tim cooed to Jason, voice strained as he reached his own orgasm. Dick shuddered at the sound of his moan. “Will that tide my good boy over until tomorrow?” Jason hummed in agreement, apparently unable to find words quite yet. “Good night sweetheart.”

“G'night.” Jason mumbled sleepily, probably starting to drift off already. Dick knew he was. A very active night of patrol and a good orgasm could do that to both of them it seemed.

“And good night to you too, Dick.” Blue eyes widened in horror and Dick practically flew away from the wall, fully awake now and mortified. Tim _knew_ and Jason no doubt did as well. Come morning, Dick was fucked.

* * *

It had been days since Dick had talked to or even seen Tim or Jason. He'd actively been avoiding them and succeeding so far. Stephanie had laughed at him and Cass had shaken her head in disappointment when they'd realized he was dodging the pair, but there was no way Dick would tell them the reason. It was embarrassing enough just thinking about it. Dick felt someone trailing him and switched up his movements, surprised to find that his tail could keep up. That meant that they were either a Bat or an assassin and Dick would honestly rather face one of Ra's men. Dick jumped out of the way as the figure rushed him. He hesitated when he saw that it was Red Hood and that was his undoing. Jason slammed him into the ground and pinned him down. Dick twisted and thrashed but Jason kept him down. Giving up, Dick went limp underneath Jason, ready to accept whatever he was ready to dish out. To his surprise, Jason took off his helmet, revealing his red domino mask and the angry scowl on his face.

“Fuck you Goldie. I should beat you to a bloody pulp for what you did.”

“I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to listen in on you and Tim. I'm so, _so_ sorry and I'll never do it again.” Jason seemed taken aback by Dick's apology and he felt a fresh wave of shame. Maybe Jason hadn't known after all. A blush spread across Jason's cheeks and he sat up so that he wasn't crouched over Dick, but was settled on his thighs.

“That's not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?” Dick pressed, sitting up as Jason quickly hopped off of him. He would have stepped closer but he felt another presence on the rooftop. Looking behind him, Dick spotted Tim. “What's going on?”

“Jason ran on ahead. I thought he wanted to confront you on his own, but it appears that things didn't go quite as he'd expected.”

“Not my fault he's an idiot.” Jason countered, crossing his arms. Tim nodded towards Jason and he put his helmet back on.

“Come with us. We need to talk.” Dick had to smother his nerves as he followed the pair to an apartment. It was one he'd never been in before. They changed out of their costumes and Jason lent him a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Dick sat in the armchair and Jason and Tim sat beside each other on the couch.

“Um, like I said, I really am sorry for eavesdropping like that.”

“Nothing to apologize for. It was a show for you after all.”

“What?” Dick's brain felt like it'd run into a brick wall. Surely he'd misheard Tim.

“You were supposed to hear it. We've been considering how to go about bringing you in and Jason suggested gauging your interest. The show was my idea though.”

“Bringing me in for what?”

“You like us and we like you. We were wondering if you would like to be a part of our relationship.” Dick's jaw dropped and his gaze flew from Tim to Jason and back. They couldn't be serious.

“Why? You guys are great together. Adding me would just make things more complicated.”

“We think we could be even better with you, unless you don't want in?” Tim's gaze bore into Dick's and he caved because, yeah, he _definitely_ wanted in. He said as much and Tim smiled. “Great. So, do you want to start off with your punishment or something else? You can't avoid it forever though.”

“Punishment?” Dick squeaked out, finding just enough pride to feel indignant at his own voice. Tim's hungry gaze was making it hard to keep his composure.

“You avoided us for nearly a week. You didn't think you'd get away with it, did you?” Tim's smile turned predatory and Dick's gaze flickered to Jason, who was looking at him smugly. Jason was in on it too. Dick audibly gulped, heat already pooling in his gut. The thought of getting punished should not have been this hot. “Answer me,” Tim ordered and Dick straightened in his chair.

“Yes,” Dick hissed. Tim cocked his eyebrow and Dick felt himself blushing. “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy. Let's go to the bedroom.” Tim led the way and as soon as they got close to the bed, Jason shoved Dick onto it and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Dick glanced at Tim, who seemed content to watch for the moment, before he gave Jason his undivided attention, giving back as good as he got. By the time they parted for breath, both were panting. Jason shoved Dick down and straddled his lap, resuming the kisses with vigor.

“You have no idea how hard it was to get Jason to agree. He liked the idea, wanted to do it, but he's shy you know. Not an exhibitionist like you.” Dick shuddered at Tim's words, unable to reply with Jason's mouth devouring his own. “It took a lot of coaxing and discussion before we reached the best method.” Jason released Dick's mouth and nipped at his neck. “Let him up sweetheart.” Jason reluctantly settled beside Dick, watching Tim. Dick sat up and met Tim's gaze. “Good boys. Strip, both of you.” They were quick to obey, tossing their clothes to the side and scrambling back onto the bed. Tim smiled at them and Dick felt light. He didn't even notice the camera Tim had been hiding until he snapped a picture of them. “Such pretty boys, _my_ pretty boys. Jason, handcuff Dick to the headboard.” Dick watched every move Jason made as he fetched the padded cuffs from the nightstand, groaning when he saw that they were _his_ color. He offered no resistance and was rewarded with another deep kiss from Jason and the click of Tim's camera.

“Sir, I wanna go first.” Tim hummed in response and let the camera drop to hang from his neck, prowling closer on the bed and petting Jason's hair.

“Go for it.” Dick audibly gulped at the dark look the youngest shot him. “Oh, and you're not allowed to touch or cum Dick. You haven't earned the right yet.” Jason began to kiss and nip along Dick's jaw, slowly working his way down to his neck, then lower to his chest. All the while, Tim kept taking pictures and it was driving him crazy. Arousal was burning through his veins without an outlet, only growing stronger with every touch and click. He broke by the time Jason's kissed his way down to his waist.

“Please!” Dick's hips bucked and Jason growled, pinning them back down and glancing at Tim. For orders or permission, Dick didn't have the presence of mind to guess. Tim set the camera down and Jason got off of Dick. A whine slipped from his lips and he strained against the handcuffs. He wanted to touch, to bring Jason back. Tim clicked his tongue in disapproval and Dick forced himself to stop.

“Good boy. Just sit back and accept your punishment. If you're good, you might even earn an orgasm by the time we're finished with you.” Tim pulled Jason into a passionate kiss, drawing a moan from the larger man. Dick whimpered, tugging uselessly as Tim's hands trailed down Jason's chest to pinch and toy with his nipples and the bars he was wearing through them, drawing breathy groans from Jason. Tim's hands slid lower to grasp at Jason's hips as his mouth kissed its way to his nipples. Dick had to bite his lip to keep quiet when Jason moaned and grabbed at Tim's hair. It didn't stop Tim from lavishing both of his nipples with attention until they were dark and hard. Tim's eyes flickered to Dick and he languidly stroked Jason's cock. He kissed him on the cheek and moved back. Jason groaned, chasing Tim's mouth for a second kiss, and Tim smacked him on the ass, the sound cutting through the room and drawing a stifled moan from both him and Dick.

“S-Sorry Sir,” Jason quickly replied, immediately moving to perch over Dick on all fours. Dick moaned and couldn't stop his hips from rocking as Jason _presented his ass_ for him to see. Tim spread Jason's cheeks and dropped a kiss onto the base of his spine to quell Jason's trembling.

“Do you need a break sweetheart?”

“No Sir, just, no more pictures please?”

“Of course.” Tim set the camera down and kissed Jason's cheek, mumbling soothingly to him before he straightened. Dick was forced to watch as Tim slicked up his fingers and slowly slid them into Jason, taking his sweet time stretching him open. “Mmm, you're both so pretty like this. Such good boys, behaving so nicely for me.” Dick moaned and just barely kept his hips still. Tim smiled and kissed Dick, soft and sweet and every bit the reward Dick hadn't even realized that he'd been craving. He pulled back and tapped Jason's hip, prompting him to turn around and lay his head on Dick's chest, keeping his ass in the air. “Good, just perfect. Now Dick, all you have to do from here is stay in your handcuffs and don't cum. Think you can manage that?”

“Yes Sir,” Dick purred at the kiss Tim gave him for his reply.

“Good boy. You've been so good tonight Jason, you can cum whenever you're ready.”

“Thank you Sir.” Jason reached out and pulled Tim into a kiss. Tim shifted until he was behind Jason and eased his way into Jason, groaning as he bottomed out. He gave a few shallow thrusts, looking Dick in the eyes as he began to pound mercilessly into Jason. Dick could only watch as Jason moaned and clung desperately to the bedsheets, unable to do much else as he was fucked on top of him. It was unbearable, not being able to touch, to cum, and Dick whined and tugged at his handcuffs desperately. Tim smirked at him and started to stroke Jason's cock in time with his thrusts. Jason came with a choked off moan and Tim fucked him through his orgasm, pulling out and rubbing a hand along the small of Jason's back.

“Good boy, so good for me. Roll over.” The command was phrased more like a question but Jason was still quick to comply, rolling off of Dick and pressing close against him. Tim reached out and wiped away the tears Dick hadn't even noticed he'd let out.

“Please!”

“Shh, you'll get your reward.” Tim straddled Dick's waist and reached behind himself, sighing as he pulled his dildo out. Jason handed him the lube and Tim slipped his fingers inside, making sure he was slick before he turned his attention on Dick. “Remember, no cumming until I give you permission. You won't like what'll happen if you disobey me.” Tim slid down on Dick's cock and sighed, rolling his hips. “Much better than that toy.” Every moan felt ripped from Dick's chest as Tim rode him with abandon towards his own orgasm. Jason's fingers were making it even harder to hold back, caressing every inch of skin he could reach. Dick felt fresh tears of frustration spill over as Jason started kissing and biting at his skin.

“S-Sir, I can't...” Tim shushed him with a kiss and didn't slow down in the slightest. He rolled his hips and shuddered as his orgasm hit him, feeling Dick strain against the handcuffs to try to hold back his own. “Sir...”

“Good boy. You can cum now.” It only took a few thrusts before Dick was cumming inside of Tim, mind blacking out from how good he felt. Dick's senses returned slowly and when he'd come back to himself, Tim had already cleaned them all up and was helping him sit up to drink some water. Jason was massaging Dick's wrists diligently, having already finished off his own water. Dick gratefully drank from the glass and Tim set it aside once it was empty.

“Tim?” Dick called, blushing a little at how ruined his voice sounded.

“What do you need, love?”

“Cuddles and a nap?” Tim smiled softly at Dick and kissed his cheek.

“Of course. And what do you need, sweetheart?” Jason leaned against Dick and Tim nodded.

“Then it's settled. We can talk more about us in the morning. For now, let's turn in.” Tim plopped down between both men and pulled the covers over them. Dick curled closer to him and fell fast asleep.

 


End file.
